


gunpoint

by magichistorian



Series: whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: During a mission, Gau gets taken hostage by an unexpected target.





	gunpoint

It should have been a normal mission. They hunted down their target, stalked him until he was alone, Gau stayed back, and Raikou went ahead with his katana. That was how it always went, and they expected nothing else. 

But their assignment had not mentioned one important thing: a partner. So when Raikou dashed forward and swung his blade, he expected to be done. The opponent was dead, and he could make Gau collect data for their report before returning home. But that wasn’t what happened. He turned around and Gau was not alone. 

There was another man there, a man that was not supposed to be there. And one hand was holding Gau and the other….

Raikou froze. The other hand was holding a gun, pointed right at Gau’s head. 

“Gau!” He shouted. Gau opened his mouth to reply, but the man jammed the gun into his cheek and the only sound that came out was a squeak. 

“Don't move!” The man shouted. His eyes were wild and frantic, and Raikou knew he had to trust the threat. He dropped his sword and put his hands up. 

He tried really hard not to notice the surprise in Gau’s eys when he let in. 

“You just want to leave right?” Raikou asked, as calmly as possible. “You aren’t our assignment. So just let him go. Please. Let him go.”

The desperation in his voice was hardly subtle, and he winced. But he would not let that man have Gau. He was all he had. 

That seemed to catch the man’s attention. But he wouldn’t drop the gun. No, instead he cocked it and jammed it into Gau’s temple. 

Gau was crying by then, his breaths shallow but rushed in panic. His eyes pleaded for help. Every second, every millisecond longer that they were standing left his heart hammering faster; all he could hear was rushing and pounding, the blood running through his veins faster than ever. His neck was slick with sweat for sure. 

“Please.” 

The man smacked Gau again, this time leaving him bleeding. “You will let me go!” He demanded. “You will not come after me. You have to promise I will be safe.”

He would never agree to those demands under normal circumstances. He would just run him through with his sword and be through with it. More likely than not, he would commit another act of treason within days. Kill somebody, steal something, commit fraud or who knows what else. 

But Gau would be before his hands touched the sword. 

And that was worse than anything else. 

“I promise.” 

He must have pleased the man, because he pulled the gun away, uncocking it and tucking it away. Raikou immediately breathed a sigh of relief and could tell Gau did as well. 

He pulled his arm away, letting go of Gau. The moment he did, Gau crumpled to his knees, wheezing. The second the man had taken enough steps to be a safe distance from them, Raikou sprinted over.

"Gau. Gau!" He dropped to his knees in front of his partner, grabbing his face between his hands, examining the damage. The cut on his temple was still bleeding, but it wasn't very deep. He would have a bruise the next day for sure but he was still alive. 

"I'm so sorry, Gau. I should have been more careful. I didn't expect-" 

"No!" Gau shouted. "This is not your fault. I'm the one that's too weak to defend myself. I can't even stay out of your way without becoming a liability somehow."

Raikou hugged him, so tight Gau groaned a little. 

"I would rather have you by my side, liability or not." Saying that made Gau squeak and flush. Affection always seemed to do that.

"Come on, let's go home. I need to bandage you, and you have to write the report."

"Really?" Gau groaned. "I nearly get killed and you still make me write reports." 

"Yep," Raikuo affirmed. Gau groaned again, but didn't complain again.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anybody still in this fandom?


End file.
